Jerry Lee
Profile Name: Jerry Lee Species: Chipmunk Race: Striatian Age: 325 years Height: 4'- 9" Weight: 120lbs Birthplace: Arabus City Current Home: none Discription Other than Hakooji himself Jerry Lee is regarded as the greatest chipmunk to have ever lived for laying down his life to over throw the Inner Circle and save the world from plunging into abyss of Eternal Darkness. Jerry is a chipmunk of the Striatian race. His father was, Phillip Lee Guardian of the Chipmunk Kingdom. His mother was Hellen Lee who pasted away just after giving birth to Jerry's younger sibling, Norman Lee. Jerry was born and raised in the forests outside of Aruabus City located 50 miles north west of the Chipmunk Kingdom's capital city of Chitimon. After Jerry's mother pasted away his father brought he and Norman into his den and it was there that Phillip cared for them until his death. Jerry is clearly recognizable by his long wild hair, and brown eyes that sparkls with the vigor of the wild unbreakable spirit that spurs him onward. Bosting an athletic yet hardy build, Jerry's physique shows equal vigor as well. Like the Chipmunks of the Inner Circle period he wore a red and yellow Inner Circle pendant until he destroyed it when he was sentenced to his Panishment from the Chipmunk Kingdom by the Grand Bishop. His current garbs are a mix of Inner Circle and Devine Destiny styles. Like most chipmunks before and after the Inner Circle period he weres a Synergy Crystal necklace. His armlets and Leglets as well as a ultility pouch afixed to his left theigh are those from the inner circle period while the loincloth and belt that holds it in place were hand crafted in the Devine Destiny Style. Jerry choose a mix of the two styles of personal reasons. The Inner Circle garbs he waers as tribute to his father while the Devine Destiny pieces he wears to sympbolize his acceptance of the rightful culture he was an important catylist in restoring to the Chipmunk Kingdom. Despite his father doing all he could to instill the conservative values of the inner circle into Jerry, the brash and rebellious chipmunk attracted by the free thinking mindset of the world outside the Kingdom at the time never really took the ways of the Inner Circle at face value and always questioned it. Also Jerry was the type of chipmunk that always dared the fates, leaping head on into a situation taking high risks. However his quick wit and on-the-spot cunning usually got him out of trouble most of the time. This bravado resulted in allot of tension between him and his staunchly traditional father. Although deep down Jerry loved and admired his father and is deeply inspired by his father's bravery and honor as the Gardian of the Chipmunk Kingdom. Perils of the Dark Realm Upon learning that his father gave his life to stem a massive Dark Realm Invasion of the Chipmunk Kingdom. Jerry gathered up Norman, and Chris and the three of them embarked upon a quest to insure that Phillip Lee did not die in vein by defeating the Dark Realm Emperor and liberating those conquered by him and his vast legions. Swed a capybara and former high ranking dark realm legion officer helped Jerry Lee and his comrades in there adventure by providing advice and defended them from any of the Realm's perils. Mysterious Powers As Jerry and his friends used an old underground aquifer to sneak pass Dark Realm defenses, a flood cascaded though the aquifer and swept up the the heros with it. Jerry was nearly killed and as such had a near death experience. During this experience, the Spirit of Hakooji told him to seek the truth before it was too late. Also the near death experience reactivated in Jerry the ability to draw power from the Synergy Crystal, an atribute in chipmunks long suppressed by the Inner Circle. Though he as of yet had to learn how to control his abilities he non-the-less invoked the power of the Synergy Crystal through shear emotion and will to defeat the Dark Realm Emperor. Jerry is the only chipmunk known to have the ability to draw power directly from the Synergy Crystal with out the need of a shard or regional crystal. Tamias Orenberg the current Chipmunk Chieftain explains that the Spirit of Hakooji may have given Jerry this ability as a desperate measure to help save from oblivion the Divine Destiny which was being stamped out by the Inner Circle. Banishment After the defeat of the Dark Realm Emperor, Jerry, Norman, and Chris returned to the Chipmunk Kingdom. However much to their dismay they were not welcomed as hero's by the King nor the Grand Bishop of the Inner Circle. Instead Jerry was Banished from the Chipmunk Kingdom while not to long after that, Norman Lee was arrested and incarcerated in an Inner Circle Penitentiary for not attending weekly services. Chris eventually founded a rebellion against the Inner Circle which since Jerry's banishment grew progressively more oppressive until the King was assassinated and brought under the full control of the Grand Bishop. Rediscovery of the Divine Destiny After the banishment Jerry spent the next three years of his life in the Human Nations. He settled into a community of Chipmunks in Culder City's West Side District. But unlike the chipmunks in the Kingdom these chipmunk preserved the Devine Destiny with the hopes of one day restoring it as the rightful culture of the Chipmunk Kingdom. Maz, Kachina, and the rest of the chipmunks taught Jerry about the Devine Destiny. Also he met and fell in love with Lewisa the daughter Toran who ran away from the Kingdom in fear of her safety. When the West Side Chipmunks discovered that Jerry had the ability to harness the power of the Synergy Crystal they knew they had their shot to overthrow the Inner Circle. Do or Die The opportunity to over throw the Inner Circle became a do-or-die situation. In fear of the of Jerry Harnessing the powers of the Synergy Crystal the Grand Bishop ordered the Chipmunk Kingdom Armed Forces to Attack Culder City with the intent to distory Jerry and the Westside Chipmunks. However Jerry again using the powers of the Crystal stop the attack in its tracks. Unfortunately Kachina, who turned out to be the last chipmunk with first hand knowledge of the Devine Destiny, was killed by an incendiary bomb that sat fire to his home. With only a few fragile documents of the Devine Destiny left. It was ether over throw the Inner Circle now or allow the Devine Destiny fade into obscurity. The Battle of Chitimon Fortunately for Jerry and the West Side Chipmunks, the Human Nations saw the Attack on Culder City as an act of War and thus retaliated against the Inner Circle controlled Chipmunk Kingdom. With ballistic missiles raining down on Chitimon, the Kingdom's capital City, and Kingdom defense being ponded by Human Nation forces though out the kingdom, Jerry lead the Westside Chipmunks into the Kingdom where they joined Chris Karr and his rebellion against the Inner Circle. Together the Westside Chipmunks and The Rebellion formed a force of well over 30,000 strong. With Jerry Lewisa and Cris leading the way, their combined forces, called the Liberation Army, marched on Chitimon and easily overwhelmed the city's battered defences. As the Liberation Army penetrated deep into the heart of the City, they rescued Jerry's young brother, Norman Lee from his imprisonment. Savagely battered and beaten by torture during his incarceration and still afflicted by illness, Jerry had him immediately transported to the Human Nations where he could safely get the medical attention and care desperately needed. With the city's defenses crushed both by missile attacks launched by the Human Nations' forces and the assault by the Liberation Army, the Battle of Chitimon looked to be won. Jerry Lewisa and Maz escorted by a small task force Fought there way into the Inner Circle's Grand Temple to finish the Inner Circle and the Grand Bishop Once and for all. However the fight for the Devine Destiny had yet to begin. The Final Showdown Jerry Lewisa and Maz encountered the Grand Bishop in his Sacristy high up in the Grand Temple. As Jerry engaged the Grand Bishop in a combat and had him nearly beat, the Grand Bishop revealed himself to be the Bear who Cast his vote for night. He revealed to the three dismayed chipmunk that the whole Inner Circle was an elaborate trick to syphon power form the Synergy Crystal until he had gathered enough of it to plunge the World into Eternal Darkness and that under thecover of darkness he would rule world. Jerry managed to wrestle the Synergy Crystal from the Bear. However it was too late as the Bear apparently had all the power he need when he casted a titanic spell that covered the Globe in darkness. Maz and the Liberation Army thought the battle had been lost. However despite darkness now covering the globe the Synergy Crystal still glowed. Jerry Lewisa and Maz realized that the Synergy Crystal was not dependant just on Sun light. It was tied directly with the power of Tawa himself. With this new realization Jerry took the crystal and engaged the Bear in a final showdown. In the heat of the ensuing battle, the Bear had injured killed Chris Karr and took aim at Maz. However Lewsisa shieded Maz from certain death and was injured by the energy blast unleashed by the bear. Everything that the Bear had done to Chipmunks under the guise of the Grand Bishop, the pain and torture he inflicted upon his young brother, the death of his best friend, the love of his life injured and Maz nearly killed was all that Jerry could take. Jerry's rage became so intense he actually fused with the Synergy Crystal transforming into what is now called Chipmunk Ultima. Able to draw power directly from Tawa, Jerry healed Lewisa. At that point he discovered she was pregnant with a son. Jerry then reengaged the bear in battle and soundly defeated him and restored the light of day to the world. Jerry could have killed the bear on the spot and ended the struggle once and for all. However he saw that killing the bear would make him and chipmunks no better than the villain. So he ordered the Bear to retrun to his banishment in the Shadows of the Mountains Beyond. Instead of doing so the Bear unleashed another attack aimed directly at Lewisa and the rest of the Chipmunks which was quickly blocked by Jerry. Sun's Wrath It was then Jerry realized that as long as the Bear remained alive, he would try again and again to bring chipmunks down until he had the eternal darkness he wanted. Jerry then unleashed the Sun's Wrath an attack so powerful that it destroyed the Bear down to the very last cell of his body. However since the attack is launched from the Sun itself and takes eight minutes to reach the earth and its intended target, Jerry sacrificed himself by restraining the bear long enough for the attack to hit its mark. As a result both Jerry and the Bear took the full brunt of the Sun's Wrath head on. As a result of Jerry Sacrifice, the Bear was destroyed and the Divine Destiny became once again the rightful culture of the Chipmunk Kingdom. Jerry's Work Not Done Yet To chipmunks, Jerry was destroyed by the Sun's Wrath, a sacrifice made to save the Devine Destiny and the World from the Eternal Darkness. However, unbeknownst to chipmunks, Tawa had other plans in store for Jerry. At the very last possible moment before the Sun's Wrath struck, Tawa teleported Jerry to the far flung reaches of interstellar space. With a life span now linked to the fires of the Sun due to the residual effects of his fusion with the Synergy Crystal, Jerry has been on a 300 year quest to find the Earth and home. In doing so he and his new friend, a Quillian named Shaka, has discovered other Chipmunk Kingdoms scattered throughout the galaxy. A Space faring one, lead by a Chipmunk Chieftain named Bulleri is on a mission of contacting the other kingdoms to create a unified front against a rising galactic empire known as Fantara. Reunited with Lewisa Jerry, though preoccupied with his various adventures in space, he often thought about Lewisa and missed her. However Tawa would be kind to him once again during a a dangerous mission he and Bulleri's Chipmunk Kingdom undertook to sabatage a Fantaran outpost. As Jerry, Shaka, and Bulleri were rescuing prisoners of war incarserated in the outpost he found Lewisa among them. She explained to him that Tawa had sent her to the base knowing Jerry would be there. Tawa also etched into her mind the location of Earth and the coarse to take. From then on they were reunited and there love for each other reforge. Their bond could not come any sooner as in retaliation to the distruction of the outpost Fantaran Forces attacked Bulleri's Chipmunk Kingdom and destroyed there Synergy Crystal. With Fantaran Forces on the tails of Jerry, Bulleri, Lewisa and there allies they must take on the challange to navigate the long and dangerous course to Earth and use the power of the Earth Chipmunk Kingdom's Synergy Crystal to stop the Fantarans and save Bulleri's Chipmunk Kingdom.